


Eclipse

by Carol_13



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Enemies, Eventual Romance, F/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Power Dynamics, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_13/pseuds/Carol_13
Summary: — They are here. - She whispers to herselfWith a tear streaming down her face she decided at that moment to stop fighting.She sat on the cold forest floor, accepted her fate and waited to be taken away by the red force.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ I'm sure there are many EXO stories with their powers, but I haven't seen a story yet that really follows the story told to us through MV's and etc ... So I decided to research and put together this story that follows ALL MV's in a chronological order according to my theory. I will also include the VCRs of the shows and other extra content.
> 
> ✓ I didn't decided who from exo will pair with the OC so suggestions are welcome (I'm between Sehun and Chanyeol)
> 
> ✓ Chapters following a specific MV or other content will always be the name of the chapter for everyone to be able to situate themselves in the history
> 
> ✓ It seems confuse but it will make sense I promise.
> 
> ✓ English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I make mistakes

The Storm continued to fall, the sound of the rain was almost deafening. In the dark the girl kept running even with her feet bruised and her hands cover in blood

She was weak, but she was determined not to stop for anything. She had been walking for days trying to find shelter but wasn't successful. 

She felt herself weakening as she reached the edge of the forest. The leaves of the trees were so big and despite the heavy rain the leaves served as protection and all the girl felt were thick drops that fell on her mud-stained face.

She decided to stop for a moment, she needed it, a short break to catch her breath.

There, sitting under a big tree, she tried not to think about everything that had already happened all this time she was on earth, but it was almost impossible. 

She finally decided to keep running. It was better to  
focus on physical pain rather than the pain in her heart.

She got up after taking a deep breath and started to walk slowly. It was no longer possible to run. Gradually she could feel an atmosphere around her that made her feel goose bumps inside.

— They are here. - She whispers to herself

With a tear streaming down her face she decided at that moment to stop fighting.

She sat on the cold forest floor, accepted her fate and waited to be taken away by the red force.


	2. What is Love

It was in the middle of the night as Kai walked down the street that he was sure it looked like some other distant planet. Everything seems to be quiet and that was a good thing for that moment.

Kai walked a little faster as soon as Xiumin who was in front of him turned on his back laughing at something.

\- Why do you always stay behind?

\- Sometimes it's good to enjoy the view that we have, right? I bet Sehun and Luhan are in perfect places to do this - Kai said thoughtfully, but this time following Xiumin's footsteps

\- If you didn't want you could have gone with them

\- I wouldn't leave you alone - Kai approached giving his friend a half hug. He knew that if he hadn't chosen to come, Xiumin wouldn't have to come alone, probably Chen would be the first to want to come, but for Kai some of his friends was behaving weird so he wouldn't risk leaving Xiumin alone.

\- Chanyeol is alone - Xiumin said looking serious and a little worried.

\- He'll be fine, it was his choice. Suho told Chanyeol to go with him and D.O to the lake to look for the inhabitants there, but being stubborn he decided to go to the dead part in the desert to look for some kind of clue or something. - As Kai spoke Xiumin's face became even more concerned.

\- In the dead area? But there is nothing there.

\- I know, I know. I thought you saw it when he left, but apparently, you didn't notice. Suho tried to convince him to stay or at least go with Sehun and Luhan, but he said it was the only place we hadn't gone yet. - Kai replied as the two went around one of the blocks trying in vain to understand what had happened to everyone.

Meanwhile Lay and Kris remained at their fixed location. They always left at least two of them waiting for the others and looking after the place. This was ironic: "looking after" the place. They haven't seen the inhabitants of their world in a while. It was all happening little by little until one night they realized that things were different, people seemed more tired. After that, strange things happened, like yellowed tree leaves, uncontrolled storms, and strong earthquakes. They then realized that their world was dying and as they protected the safety and life of the place they needed to find an answer to all that.

They have done the same thing: Split up in pairs to find answers. They have been successful to some degree.

Chen and Xiumin were the first to feel what the Red Force is capable of. When the first Eclipse took place they were together in the eastern part, the first to be destroyed during the darkness of Eclipse. It was thanks to the speed of the two who managed to escape the darkness that the Red Force put on the place. When the light came back the place was devastated.

After that, they decided to investigate what the Eclipse was capable of, why it was happening, and how they were going to be able to fight the devastating darkness - which they named Red Force.

The investigations had not gone further after that at least until Chanyeol decided to make some decisions on his own.

As Chanyeol entered the abandoned place, something told him it was the right decision not to bring anyone with him.

Since their planet was affected by the darkness of Red Force he has been trying to convince others to investigate this place, but Suho obviously said it was not a good idea and everyone followed the lead guardian. Chanyeol would never go against that leadership, but things were getting worse and worse and every time a part of the planet died Chanyeol felt like a part of him was being killed too.

All the signs found in the records guided Chanyeol to the only reasonable option that would make them able to save at least what kept their world alive.

They would have to give up that place and it would involve the 12 being willing to sacrifice themselves for a greater good.

Chanyeol turned around ready to take everything he found back to show to the others.

His actions were interrupted when the place slowly became dark.

Chanyeol sighed.

Another Eclipse was about to happen.


End file.
